<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Bonding and Breaking Bad by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227288">Team Bonding and Breaking Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, TV shows - Freeform, Team as Family, the team watches breaking bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Daisy and Fitz who started watching the show. But, some how or another, Breaking Bad became a bit of a team bonding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Bonding and Breaking Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who also just finished Breaking Bad? I'll give you three guesses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started as something that just Fitz and Daisy watched. Then Jemma had joined in, then Lincoln, then Mack, and pretty soon it just became a show that everyone watched together. It wasn’t the happiest of shows. Okay, it was a very very dark show, but the team was glued to the screen whenever they watched an episode. It was simply just a brilliant bit of television. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the finale, it was a whole event on base. Coulson made dinner, Hunter and Mack went on a special beer run, Fitz and Jemma made desserts while Bobbi put together a snack tray. Even May, who was stoic and not necessarily one to watch too much television, had gotten invested and was there with the rest of them anxiously waiting to see how it all turned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy was the queen of theories, spouting them out each episode and being right a good amount of times. However, even she was silent when the show started up. The silence was broken during certain scenes, the team collectively cheering or gasping or screaming depending on the situation. When the final few scenes happened, everyone leaned towards the television. Daisy had her hands over her face with her fingers spread out so she could see, Jemma was gripping so tightly to Fitz’s shirt her knuckles were white, Lincoln had to get up to stand he was so anxious, and Coulson had leaned forward so far he was hardly on the couch at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the credits rolled, they all sat in silence for a moment until Hunter, who had moved to the floor at some point, turned around to face the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was a bloody fantastic finale wasn’t it?” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, they were off to the races with theories and favorite moments, the rec area buzzing with conversation over the show, bonding over Breaking Bad even after it had ended. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>